


Hallway Laughs

by Inqk_Bleed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 words, 5 minute wip, Gay Draco Malfoy, Glasses, M/M, bi harry potter, first smiles, gay thoughts, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inqk_Bleed/pseuds/Inqk_Bleed
Summary: First Smiles and cute boys.





	Hallway Laughs

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick fic I whipped up while waiting for the showers, and I'm actually really proud of the idea.

"How do I look Potter," he said snidely sliding the glasses down onto his pert nose. Not knowing how to respond, Harry stutters as it slowly dawns on Draco that Harry can't see him. Trying to laugh it off Draco flounders for a comeback as Harry approaches. Following the sound of Draco's voice, breath catching as he nears, a word falls from his lips. Beautiful, the word is pulled out of him from a place that had been locked away by Harry for years, and he doesn't know what to do with it. Gulping he hears Draco sigh, and to his surprise he smiles.


End file.
